Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 25
It was a day after Tyrone spoke to Tyquan, it was a bright sunny day even though summer just finished. Some leaves were falling off of trees and others were turning orange. Tyrone stepped foot into the Miami Dade County Prison, he got the occasional check from the guards and then sat down at an inaudible window with a prisoner on the other side with a high top fade and same but slightly grown mustache. Tyrone picked up the phone and so did the man. “Benjamin…” Tyrone said. “Tyrone? What are you doing here, you haven’t visited me in what, like a year? You come back here to patronize and call me a piece of shit like you usually do?” Benjamin asked with a smug look on his face. “No, I’m here for some advice, you should know what I’m talking about.” Tyrone replied. “Look kid, I’m not with that shit no more, you shouldn’t even be here asking me for that type of advice, I mean guards are all around and guarding this fucking place to hell! You’ll be in the same boat as me, so just shut the fuck up.” “You know Ben the one time I actually need you to even fucking help me after the shit YOU did, you just fucking reject it?!” Tyrone says angrily, right before sighing. “Never mind, I don’t know why I bothered to even come here.” “You want to know something?” Benjamin asked with a change of tone and the smug smile disappearing off his face. “What?” “After being in here for four years, I’ve learned a lot, I’ve thought about a lot and I regret a lot. I’m sorry for the pain I caused you, I’m sorry for everything I did in the past whether it involves you or not, I don’t care, I just need to vent. I fucking wasted my life, literally threw it down the fucking drain, and I never even got to properly raise my one and only child, instead he started floating the same boat I was and he ended up dead because of some petty rivalry that wasn’t needed.” Benjamin said wiping a tear off his face. Tyrone had never seen Benjamin like this and it legitimately shocked him and he actually started to feel bad for the person he hated the most in his life. “I’m sorry I killed your best friend, and I’m sorry I caused any other pain to you and your friends. I just thought you deserve to know that.” Benjamin said putting the phone back on the charger and ending their conversation between them on a sad but impactful note. Tyrone looked at Benjamin with a frown as the guard put the handcuffs back on him and escorted him back into the cell block. “Damn…” Tyrone said to himself saddened. Eddie woke up and saw that Javonte had already got up and left the room. He looked at his fingers that were still red and realized Alicia was right, he had to go to the doctor. While being lost in his thoughts he comes to realization as he hears screaming coming from downstairs. He got up from the bed, exited the room and walked downstairs. “You can’t fucking do this, it’s illegal!” Javonte screamed. “Oh and you think I don’t know what you’re doing on the streets, trying to follow your brothers and gangbang, YOU ALREADY KNOW WHERE THEY ARE NOW! SO DON’T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT’S ILLEGAL AND WHAT’S NOT!” Big Mama screamed full of rage and sorrow. “What the fuck is going on down here?” Eddie asked abruptly ending their argument. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with Eddie.” Javonte replied. Eddie turned to see Javonte’s mother sitting on the couch sobbing. “Obviously I need to concern myself with this, what’s wrong with your mom?” “She’s just reminiscing I guess.” Javonte said with a sad tone. “Look, I’ll explain on the way, we need to meet Tyrone and the others at the hideout.” “Actually, I think I need to go to the hospital, my fingers are fucked…” Eddie said with concern. “I-I can fix that.” Big Mama said wiping the tears off her face. “Mom, he said he wants to visit a doctor, just leave him alone.” Javonte harshly said. Big Mama ignored this and walked over to Eddie who was awkwardly scratching his head. “This will only hurt for a second, don’t worry.” Big Mama said smiling. Big Mama swiftly put the three fingers into place making Eddie want to scream as loud as he can. Eddie looked at his fingers which were straight but still hurting and red. “Just make sure you put a lot of ice on it, and it’ll be just fine, don’t worry yourself too much about it.” “Er, okay, thanks um…” “Just call me Big Mama.” “Aha, okay Big Mama.” Eddie awkwardly said with a smile on his face. “Come on, let’s go.” Javonte said walking out of the house. Javonte and Eddie started walking on the sidewalk with barely any cars passing by. “My mom’s lost it, I’m sure of it, she’s…she’s been abducting children Eddie, that’s just…fucked up, we’ve done some bad shit, I’m not going to lie, but for fucks sakes, abducting kids!? That’s just going overboard.” Javonte said. “I still love my mom, I really do, but she’s fucking lost it man, I honestly don’t think I can bring her back either, I just don’t…” “Look, I’m not saying I support what she’s doing, but maybe it’s for the better, I mean, she MUST have a reason for abducting these kids, she can’t just be abducting them because she wants to, it’s obvious she doesn’t want to harm them, she it clear that she’s a genuinely good person when she fixed my fingers, but I just don’t know, Javonte, this is just too complicated for me to help you.” Eddie said in a confused tone. “Whatever man, just don’t tell anyone alright? I don’t need people calling the cops on my mom and shit.” “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry.” “Here, this is where I drive to get to the hideout all the time.” Javonte said turning the corner into a huge alley. “If only I still had my car though…” “We all lost our cars back there, I don’t even know what happened to them, if they got destroyed, Mafia or police took them, just fucking hell that shit back there was crazy.” “It was but we got out of—“ “Yo ese whatchu doing on our block?” A mexican man said stepping out of a corner from the alley. “What?” Eddie asked reaching for his pistol in his back pocket. “This fucking clown, I said THE FUCK YOU DOING ON OUR BLOCK?!” The man said pulling out a pistol with two other heavily tattooed men stepping out with glock 17s. Javonte pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the bald one. They all had their guns pointed at each other with each of their fingers on the trigger. “You done fucked up now puto.” To Be Continued Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Benjamin Deratus *Javonte *Big Mama Trivia *This is the first issue to feature the least amount of cast members, featuring only five. **This is due to the Mexican Men not being credited. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark